Son Gokuu, ¿trabajando?
by Lady Hilda
Summary: Por cumplir una vieja promesa, Son Gokuu esta apunto de librar un batalla aun más dificil que las que ha enfrentado: el mundo laboral. ¿Saldrá airoso el saiyajin de este nuevo y diferente reto? Historia resubida.
1. Cumpliendo una vieja promesa

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad del señor Akira Toriyama.

**Son Gokuu, ¿trabajando?**

**Capítulo1: **_**Cumpliendo una vieja promesa**_**.**

La Montaña Paoz era un lugar tranquilo ubicado en lo más recóndito del mundo, en donde la paz de aquella región daba una perfecta morada para los amantes de la vida simple, fuera del ruidoso y caótico mundo citadino de las grandes capitales. Se podría que aquel lugar montañoso era lo más cercano al paraíso...

—¡¡¡Son Gokuu!!!

Sí, era lo más cercano al paraíso siempre que a la señora Son no le daba por gritar, lo que desgraciadamente era cosa de todos los días.

Chi-Chi estaba que se la llevaba el demonio. Era habitual en ella ése estado de ánimo, cualquier cosa provocaba que inmediatamente perdiera los estribos y que comenzara a gritar y dar sermones a sus vástagos, a su marido y al primer incauto que tuviera la desgracia de cruzarse con ella en ese estado. Más de un vecino de las montañas cercanas se hartaba de aquellos gritos y optaba por retirarse de aquel lugar, mudándose a los pueblos cercanos que estaban lo suficientemente retirados para que aquella voz no lastimara sus tímpanos. Más de uno de ellos se compadecía del pobre hombre que tenía de mujer a aquel ogro. Tal vez el carácter de la mujer de Son Gokuu se justificara ya que durante largos años ella fue madre y padre de sus hijos y aquel esfuerzo arduo por hacerlos personas de bien le hubiera quitado poco a poco el humor y la haya amargado paulatinamente; pero quien conociera a Chi-Chi sabría que ella fue así desde el primer día de casados, siempre una mujer autoritaria que fácilmente hubiera podido ser sargento del ejército del Rey.

La molestia de Chi-Chi en este día se debía a una reciente noticia que le había llegado gracias a su hijo Gohan, algo que sinceramente para ella era el colmo. Durante la cena de ayer, el mayor de sus hijos le platico sobre la noticia de que Krillin, el mejor amigo de su padre, había obtenido un trabajo. Al oír eso la mujer se quedo en trance. ¿Cómo era que uno de los amigos vagos de su marido pudo haber obtenido empleo? ¡Eso no podía ser! Durante años ella le había pedido a su marido que por el bien de la economía familiar se consiguiera un trabajo, que se convirtiera en un buen ejemplo para su familia y contribuyera como cualquier esposo normal al gasto. Pero Son Gokuu no era para nada un hombre normal y para él los entrenamientos y las peleas eran algo prioritario, algo que el como un saiyajin disfrutaba mucho, su estilo de vida. La señora Son quiso comentarle a su marido de aquella noticia, queriendo saber su opinión al respecto, y tal vez solo tal vez aquello por fin le abriría sus ojos a Son Gokuu para que por fin actuara como ella tanto lo quería: como una familia normal. Pero Gokuu no llego. Durante toda la noche ella lo espero en vela, esperándolo en vano sentada en el sillón de la sala- "de nuevo se debió de haber quedado entrenando"- pensaba Chi-Chi con sus dientes apretados ante lo que ella pensaba era un nuevo desplante de su esposo. Durante horas se quedo estoicamente despierta, esperando que en cualquier momento su esposo cruzara la ventana (pésima costumbre que jamás pudo quitarle) y con su inocencia le pidiera cínicamente que le diera algo de comer.

—Veneno te tendría que dar _—_murmuraba enfadada la morena que se levantaba de vez en cuando para tomar una taza de café que le ayudará a mantenerse despierta. Diez tazas después se hastió del sabor de la cafeína y mejor decidió pasar el tiempo leyendo algo, con lo cual se dirigió al librero que estaba en la habitación de sus hijos, los cuales dormían placidamente.

Chichi busco durante varios minutos alguna lectura ideal para mantenerse entretenida, cuando se percato de uno de pasta verde que le pareció conocido. Al tomarlo se vio que se trataba de un álbum de fotos de la familia, en el cual venían impresos en su portada las palabras 'Hope' y 'Son'.

—Vaya, hacia mucho que no veía este álbum _—_dicho esto lo llevo consigo a la sala para ver las fotos de los momentos felices de la familia.

Hoja tras hoja a su mente volvían aquellos recuerdos felices que se habían quedado impresos en esas fotos. Ahí estaban las imágenes de su boda, el día más feliz de su vida, se veía radiante con el vestido de su madre; también observo las fotografías de Gohan de recién nacido, de su niñez y de su cumpleaños antes de enfrentar a Cell. Al verlas se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar que días mas tarde su marido murió en aquella pelea... eso y lo mal que se veían ambos con ese cabello rubio, de rebeldes. Entre aquellas fotos había una en donde estaban solo Gokuu y ella abrazados, de las pocas fotos en las que solo estaban exclusivamente los dos, tomada antes de que iniciara toda la locura de esa batalla.

Fue entonces que a la mente de Chi-Chi llegó un '_flash back'_, un recuerdo de aquellas fechas en que la Tierra estaba en peligro por la amenaza de los androides. De cuando su esposo se recupero de aquella mortal enfermedad que durante tres días lo tuvo en el límite de la vida y la muerte, días en los que estuvo muerta de angustia en Kame House al pendiente de la salud de su Gokuu.

—¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar esa promesa? _—_dijo ella mientras cerraba aquel libro de imágenes de golpe. Deposito aquel objeto en la mesa de centro y se incorporo con una mirada fuerte y con sus brazos cruzados _—_. ¡Es hora de hacerte cumplir tu palabra, Son Gokuu! _—_proclamo la decidida mujer, alzando fuertemente el puño como colofón su coreografía...pero no había notado que su hijo menor _—_quien se había levantado a tomar un vaso de leche_—_ la miraba desde la escalera con una extraña mezcla de asombro, incredulidad... y bastante pena.

—"Vaya que mamá es extraña" _—_pensaba el pequeño Goten, quien si mas que hacer, se retiro a su habitación a dormir, aunque muy confundido por el actuar de su madre.

**************************

Al asomarse el alba en la montaña Paoz, Gokuu por fin llego a su casa después de estar toda la noche fuera de ella. Había entrenado tan intensamente ayer que el tiempo se le había pasado rápidamente y cuando la noche lo sorprendió, opto mejor por dormir en el bosque que ir a su casa, total, era algo que solía hacer regularmente desde su niñez, cosa que no extrañaba en absoluto a sus hijos y conocidos, pero que siempre molestaba a su esposa Chi-Chi. Gokuu solía quitarle el enfado haciendo lo que ella quería, como ir de compras -cosa que lo abrumaba-, traerle algún pescado para comer o llevándola a pasear a bordo de la kinton, algo que disfrutaba mucho ella recordándole sus primeros días de casados en donde solían pasear a bordo de esa nube por los cielos. Gokuu abrió la ventana para sigilosamente entrar a su hogar y evitar el regaño de su conyugue; apenas el saiyajin se preparaba a poner un pie en el suelo el grito de su esposa lo espanto haciéndolo caer de espaldas, golpeándose la nuca con el duro suelo. El pobre Gokuu se incorporaba apenas cuando Chi-Chi le interrogaba por enésima vez en donde había pasado toda la noche -aunque ella perfectamente en donde había dormido- y si acaso no tenía la decencia de por lo menos llamar por teléfono para avisar que no llegaría a dormir.

—Pero Chi-Chi, en el bosque no hay teléfono -replico inocentemente el saiya-jin_—_. Además no creo que me pase nada malo.

—¡Ese no es el punto, Gokuu! _—_contesto cabreada Chi-Chi _—_. El punto es que durante toda tu vida has actuado como te plazca, de una forma irresponsable olvidándote que tienes familia –Chi-Chi le dio la espalda a su marido, tapándose la cara con las manos y con voz quebrada, susurro _—_. A veces pienso... que somos un estorbo para ti -finalizo aquella sobreactuación con algunos sollozos fingidos que cumplieron su cometido ya que su esposo se acerco para abrazarla y disculparse por su conducta.

—Lo siento, Chi-Chi _—_le dijo un apenado Gokuu, quien suavemente volvió el rostro de su mujer para verla a los ojos _—_. Te juro que no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Prometo que no volveré a pasar la noche fuera de casa.

—Sí, siempre dices lo mismo y jamás lo cumples.

—Vamos Chi-Chi, tu sabes que yo siempre hago lo que quieres -suspiro fastidiado el saiya-jin.

—¿En serio? _—_dijo la morena separándose de su marido_—_. ¿No recuerdas lo que me prometiste antes de la pelea contra Cell?

Gokuu se quedo sin decir nada. No recordaba haberle dicho nada durante aquella pelea. Chi-Chi, irritada al ver el gesto pensativo de su marido, alzó una ceja y decidió ayudarle a recuperar la memoria.

—¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando sanaste de tu enfermedad del corazón? _—_Le cuestiono acercando su rostro al de Gokuu_—_. ¿Acaso no olvidaste lo que me prometiste aquella vez en Kame House?

Nuevamente el saiyajin se coloco en una pose pensativa, como queriendo recordar aquel día. La verdad no era muy bueno recordando cosas, ni siquiera las que le contaban minutos atrás como aquella vez que si no es por Pikkoro se le hubiera olvidado en que lugar y fecha aparecerían los androides del Dr. Gero. Estuvo un par de minutos en esa posición, con su esposa observándolo fijamente sin pestañear, atenta a la reacción de su marido cuando. La luz pronto golpeo el cerebro de Gokuu, quien sonrió y dijo felizmente a Chi-Chi.

—¡Ah! -exclamo triunfante Son Gokuu_—_. ¡Con que te referías a eso, Chi!

—¿Ya lo recordaste, Gokuu? _—_dijo ella tomando sus manos y sonriendo al imaginar que al fin su marido había recordado su promesa.

—Sí _—_Gokuu coloco sus manos en los hombros de su mujer y sonriente le dijo_—_. Te prometí entrenar a Gohan en esa pelea, ¿acaso quieres que lo vuelva a hacer? Ya es muy fuerte y no creo que pueda enseñarle nada ma..._ —_Gokuu se detuvo al notar como el rostro de su esposa se tornaba rojo y una mueca de furia se formaba en su cara. Extrañado le pregunto _—_. ¿Te pasa algo, Chi-Chi?

—¡¡¡Eres un idiota!!! -grito su mujer dándole una fuerte bofetada al rostro a Gokuu que lo hizo dar un paso lateral, marcándole la mano en la mejilla _—_. ¿¡No recuerdas que me prometiste que después de esa batalla, TÚ, Son Gokuu, buscarías un empleo!? ¿¡Cómo puedes olvidar esas cosas!? ¡¡Eres un irresponsable, un vago, un ignorante, un mal esposo!!! ¡¡¡A veces quisiera jamás...!! _—_Chi-Chi pudo haberle dicho mas cosas aun al asustado Gokuu si no fuera porque su mano empezaba a dolerle como el infierno, producto del haber abofeteado al que muchos consideraban el hombre más fuerte del Universo y decidió mejor parar el regaño al sentir el dolor que le provocaba y tratar de curarla soplando para calmar ese fuerte ardor.

Mientras Chi-Chi soplaba su mano enrojecida, Gokuu se sobaba la mejilla ya que, aunque era un Súper Saiyajin, eso no quitaba que fuera inmune al dolor... y su esposa si que sabía provocarlo. "Ya había olvidado que era muy fuerte" De pronto, como si el golpe de Chi-Chi hubiera activado un circuito de su cerebro, vino a su mente el recuerdo de aquella promesa que le hizo a su entonces joven y bella esposa, cuando se había recuperado de aquella terrible enfermedad que estuvo apunto se cegarle la vida. Se vio a él junto a Chi-Chi, con el maestro Roshi como testigo desde la puerta del ático que era su improvisada habitación durante su convalecencia.

**************************

—_Chi-Chi... quiero llevarme a Gohan a entrenar, ¿te parece bien?_

—N_o... No, no, sueñas__—__ dijo la pelinegra a su marido, pero luego su labios dibujaron una sonrisa__—. __Pero... diga lo que diga te lo vas a llevar. Que le vamos a hacer._

—_¡Chi-Chi!__ —__ exclamo sorprendido Son Gokuu ante lo dicho por su esposa._

—_Ya que te lo llevas, hazlo un hombre fuerte- dijo ella acercándose un poco mas a su marido, para luego agregar- Pero... ¡Hagamos un trato! Cuando termine la pelea contra los androides, dejarás de entorpecer los estudios de Gohan y además... ¡Te pondrás a trabajar!_

—_Está bien, Chi-Chi __—__afirmo Gokuu, sonriéndole a su mujer mientras colocaba sus dedos índice y cordial en su frente para realizar el Shunkan Idou__—__. Eres fantástica._

**************************

Era cierto. Él había prometido a su esposa que después de aquella batalla dejaría no solo de intervenir en los estudios de su hijo sino que también buscar trabajo. Si bien tenía la "disculpa" de que murió en el _**Cell Game**_ lo que le impidió cumplir aquella promesa, estaba conciente de que había dado su palabra y si existía algo que le gustaba cumplir al pie de la letra era sus promesas. No por nada una de esas promesas cumplidas le había dado una maravillosa mujer y dos hijos que amaba.

Chi-Chi seguía tratando de aliviar su dolorida mano, sabía que Gokuu era muy fuerte pero jamás imagino que tuviera el rostro tan duro "No volveré a hacer algo tan tonto como eso" se decía para si misma la señora Son, mientras miraba su mano aun enrojecida. Estando sumergida en sus pensamientos, sintió de nueva cuenta la mano de su esposo que se posaba en su hombro. Volvió ligeramente su rostro para decirle algunas cosas más a su irresponsable marido, cuando este la atrajo hacia él y le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que tanto amaba verle a él.

—Tienes razón, Chi-Chi _—_dijo Gokuu mirándola fijamente a sus ojos oscuros_—_.Ya había olvidado mi promesa, pero ten por seguro que la cumpliré.

—Mi Gokuu... _—_susurro ella sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Mañana a primera hora iré a buscar trabajo _— _sentencio Gokuu, acariciando ligeramente la aun suave mejilla de su mujer.

No lo podía creer, simplemente era casi imposible de concebirlo. Chi-Chi no daba aun crédito de lo que su esposo le había dicho. ¿Acaso era un sueño? ¡Sí! Esa era la mejor explicación que tenía. De seguro el sueño le había vencido y estaba durmiendo placidamente en el sillón, esperando a que su atolondrado esposo llegara a su hogar después estar ausente durante toda la noche. Chi-Chi se dispuso a pellizcarse para salir de ese sueño tan agradable pero irreal; dejo escapar una pequeña queja ante el dolor que le provoco el peñizco pero al mirar vio que aun seguía ahí, con su esposo ahora mirándolo extrañado -y muy confundido- por haberse peñiscado. "¡Entonces, no era un sueño!" exclamo en sus pensamientos la feliz mujer. Todo era real. Su Gokuu, su querido esposo Son Gokuu, le había dicho que por fin, y después de muchos años de matrimonio, de dos hijos, un sinnúmero de peleas, momentos de crisis y demás amargos sinsabores... buscaría un empleo como cualquier padre responsable en el mundo. Tal era la felicidad que la embargaba en ese momento que, acompañado con la falta de sueño por haber esperado toda la noche a su marido, hizo lo único que una impresión así y el desgaste, unidos, podían provocar: se desmayo.

—¡¡¡Chi-Chi!!!_ —_ exclamó Son Gokuu al ver como su esposa caía, logrando evitar el golpe en el suelo al haberla alcanzando, tomándola de la cintura con su brazo derecho. Inmediatamente cargo a su mujer entre sus brazos y la recostó en el sofá para que descansará. Después de dejarle en el mueble dio medía vuelta e iba a retirarse, cuando sintió que tocaban su pantalón haciendo que volteara, viendo a su esposa, ya consciente, que le sonreía dulcemente _—_. ¿Te sientes bien, Chi-Chi? Si quieres podemos llevarte al médico, para... _—_el saiya-jin se vio interrumpido al abalanzarse su esposa hacia él fundiéndose en un abrazo que Gokuu correspondió. Al separarse de ella, Gokuu observo los ojos humedecidos de Chi-Chi y antes de que el saiyajin pronunciará palabra, ella la tomo primero.

—No te preocupes, Gokuu, no estoy enferma solo que... aun no lo puedo creer -las manos de la mujer recorrieron el alborotado cabello de su esposo _—_. Me da gusto que por fin te conviertas en un padre responsable, un ejemplo a seguir para nuestros hijos.

—Emm... claro _—_dijo Gokuu, quien se sintió un poco molesto ante lo dicho por su mujer. Sabía que no era el padre modelo pero tan mal no lo hacía.

—¡Oh, Gokuu! _—_exclamó risueña Chi-Chi _—_. Al fin tendré de que presumirle a Bulma. Ahora ella será la única que tenga un marido vago _—_Gokuu al escuchar eso sintió otra pequeña molestia _—_aun no me explico como alguien como ella se pudo juntar con un hombre tan perverso como Vegeta. ¿Por cierto sabías que Krillin consiguió trabajo? ¿Tal vez el pueda ayudarte a conseguir empleo? Y no se tal vez...

—Oye Chi-Chi _—_interrumpió Gokuu a su mujer.

—Sí, querido _—_contesto ella aun ilusionada.

—"¿Desde cuando me dice así?" _—_pensó el saiya-jin _—_ . Bueno es que yo...

—Te entiendo, quieres darle la noticia a los muchachos _—_menciono sonriente _—_. No te preocupes, cuando se levanten les daremos la buena nueva.

—No, lo que quiero decir es...

—Oh... ya entendí, Gokuu _—_dijo mientras guiñaba su ojo, y acto seguido rodeó el cuello de su esposo- que tonta, no me había dado cuenta que es lo que querías _—_. Chi-Chi observo con una mirada seductora a su esposo.

—Que bueno que lo entendiste, Chi-Chi...

—Sí, que bueno que lo entendí _—_Poco a poco el rostro de ella se acerco al de Gokuu, pero antes de que sus labios tocaran los de su marido un fuerte ruido se escucho rompiendo aquel romántico momento _—_. ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?

—Ah, bueno _—_Gokuu realizaba su patentada pose colocando su mano derecha en la nuca _—_. Es que desde ayer no he comido y me gustaría que me dieras algo de comer... ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

—¿¡Qué!? _—_exclamó sorprendida Chi-Chi quien caía del sofá ante la falacia de su marido. Lentamente se incorporo y, aunque estaba un poco molesta, lo dejo pasar ya que por fin, después de muchos años de indirectas y ruegos su marido al fin trabajaría para alegría de la familia.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno para su esposo, Chi-Chi imaginaba como sería su futuro con su marido actuando como "una persona normal", con una familia ideal en donde el esposo trae el sustento -aunque de hecho Gokuu lo hacía - e hijos modelos, educados y buenos estudiantes, tal como lo soñó el día de su boda o cuando tuvo a Gohan...y como solía verlo en la televisión, en sus telenovelas favoritas. No era de extrañar la sobreactuación y lo melodramática que se ponía por cualquier cosa con dicha escuela viendo diariamente esos programas.

—Por fin tendré la familia que tanto he soñado y me merezco _—_susurro risueña la morena, siendo presa aun de sus fantasías.

Gokuu, sentado en la mesa, meditaba como pocas veces lo hubiera hecho apenas asimilado el paso que estaba a punto de dar. Tenia ganas de retractarse, pero si lo hacia no solo le quedaría mal a su esposa sino a si mismo.

—"Bueno, no creo que sea muy difícil conseguir uno de esos trabajos... espero que no" _—_se decía para si mismo el saiyajin, quien no imaginaba los padecimientos que la vida laboral le tendría preparado.

Un reto muy diferente a los que ha tenido que lidiar.

**Notas de la Autora: Bueno, de nuevo tuve que resumir el Fanfic; disculpen a todos aquellos que mandaron sus comentarios antes, les agradezco que mi historia les guste y trataré de que corresponda a su preferencia.**

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia y/o críticas con bienvenidas siempre que sea ayuden a crecer. Un abrazo de mi parte hacia mis lectores.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	2. ¿Quién dijo que sería sencillo?

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Ball no me pertenece… ¡es un bien de todo sus seguidores alrededor del mundo! Quien cobra los cheques es su creador Akira Toriyama.

**Capítulo 2:**

_**¿Quién dijo que sería sencillo?**_

Había transcurrido una semana desde aquel día en que Gokuu se comprometió con Chi-Chi a buscar empleo… una muy larga semana en que la que Gokuu comprendió que no debería de tomar las cosas tan a la ligera; el entusiasmo que el saiya-jin tuvo al principio se desvaneció en el primer día. Acostado en la hierba a las afuera de su casa, Gokuu contemplaba el cielo después de otro arduo día buscando empleo. Jamás imagino que esto de buscar trabajo fuera tan difícil.

Desde hacia una semana lo único en lo que ocupaba su tiempo eran la búsqueda infructuosa de trabajo. Todos los días su esposa lo obliga usar esos trajes tan incómodos que tanto detestaba, según ella para dar una buena presentación. Su hijo mayor buscaba en los avisos de ocasión del diario -que habían comenzado a comprar solo para eso- y marcaba los trabajos que irían de acuerdo a su padre… lo que complicaba un poco la tarea ya que no había ninguno para demolición, empleo que creía el único en que su progenitor destacaría. El pobre Son Gohan marcaba empleos sencillos y poco remunerados los cuales pensaba que su padre podía realizar competentemente, pero Chi-Chi no opinaba igual y obligaba a Gokuu a buscar empleo en trabajos donde no pagaran "esa miseria". Cuando Gokuu fue a una entrevista a uno de los lugares que su conyugue le indica, el tipo que lo atendió casi muere de la risa cuando Gokuu le dijo que jamás asistió a la escuela y nunca había tenido trabajo.

—¡Demonios! —exclamo Gokuu al recordar aquellas risas burlonas, mientras se aflojaba la maldita corbata que tanto odiaba utilizar—. ¡Yo que iba a saber que para ser técnico nuclear se necesitara todo eso!

Después de ese incidente, su hijo Gohan decidió ayudarlo haciéndole un currículum en donde 'adorno' un poco la realidad de su padre; como que había terminado la secundaria, así como experiencia en el reparto de leche y albañilería, trabajos que su padre le comento había desempeñado durante su entrenamiento con el Maestro Roshi. Desgraciadamente para los Son no hubo mayor cambio y Gokuu no podía conseguir empleo en ningún lado.

El saiyajin comenzaba a ver que todo esto era inútil; no era un hombre que se rindiera tan fácilmente ante las adversidades, pero esto sencillamente era algo que no tenía la mas mínima idea de manejar. Ni siquiera en aquellas terribles peleas que enfrento, en donde el destino de todo el mundo dependía de su capacidad guerrera, se sintió tan agobiado y frustrado como lo estaba en esta nueva situación.

—Y lo peor de todo es que perdí toda una semana de entrenamiento por buscar trabajo —bufaba amargamente Gokuu mientras arrojaba el incomodo saco al pasto y sus ojos oscuros contemplaban el estrellado firmamento, buscando encontrar la calma observando las estrellas.

A unos metros de distancia, sentados en el pórtico de su hogar, sus hijos, Gohan y Goten, lo miraban atentamente y se percataban de la incomoda situación por la que pasaba.

—Oye, Gohan —cuestiono el infante—. ¿Tú crees que papá logre conseguir trabajo?

—Para ser honesto… lo dudo —afirmo Gohan mientras se incorporaba—. No creo que papá este hecho para eso.

—Pues díselo a mamá —le recalco Goten a su hermano mayor.

—Se lo he dicho pero ya conoces como es nuestra madre —respondió el mayor de los Son lanzando un suspiro recordando cuando ayer le dijo a su madre lo que opinaba acerca de la situación y la gran reprimenda que ella le dio por "no tenerle confianza a las capacidades de su padre"—. Mamá no es alguien que acepte un "no" como respuesta, Goten.

—Que complicado es eso del trabajo —murmuro el niño poniendo sus manos en la nuca, imitando el gesto paterno de observar el cielo.

—La verdad que me compadezco de papá —suspiro Gohan ante el dilema de su padre, mientras el pequeño Goten solo asintió levemente.

**************************

Adentro, Chi-Chi observaba desde la ventana a su marido descansando afuera como lo hacia durante toda esta semana. Esta preocupada por la situación ya que tal vez su esposo se hartaría simplemente lo olvidaría, algo que ella no quería que sucediera; no quería que su Gokuu desperdiciara esta magnífica oportunidad de ser un padre modelo y volviera a su rutina de haraganería que el llamaba entrenamiento. La morena se despego de la ventana para irse a la cocina cuando el timbre del teléfono sonó, a lo cual ella fue inmediatamente a atenderlo.

—¿Diga? —contesto Chi-Chi.

—¡Hola, Chi-Chi! ¿Cómo has estado? —escucho decir del otro lado de la línea, reconociendo de inmediato la voz de aquella amiga.

—Bulma, hace tiempo que no nos llamabas —dijo la morena mientras pensaba "¿Qué querrá ahora?"—. ¿A que se debe el gusto?

—Bueno, es que Trunks me platico algo que le dijo Goten —hizo una pequeña pausa la peliazul, quien agrego—. Según le dijo Goten, Son-kun* comenzó a buscar trabajo…

—Es verdad, Bulma —interrumpió Chi-Chi—. Mi Gokuu al fin abrió los ojos y deicidio volverse un padre responsable y en estos días ha ido a buscar empleo. —contesto muy orgullosa la esposa de Son Gokuu, quien se imaginaba el gesto de sorpresa -y envidia- que de seguro su amiga debía de tener al confirmarle aquel rumor. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de algún comentario de envidia o felicitaciones, Chi-Chi se llevo una amarga sorpresa al escuchar por el auricular unas pequeñas risas provenientes de aquella mujer a quien consideraba una amiga de la familia —. ¡¿De que te ríes?!—reprocho visiblemente molesta la señora Son ante aquella actitud de la ojiazul.

—Lo siento, Chi-Chi…pero esto es sencillamente difícil de creer —se disculpo ella, luchando aun por dejar de reír ante aquella confirmación de lo que su hijo le había comentado.

—¿Y por qué es difícil de creer? —inquirió muy irritada Chi-Chi, quien apretaba fuertemente el puño que sostenía el teléfono.

—¡Vamos, Chi-Chi! ¿En verdad crees que Son-kun este hecho para eso? —exclamó Bulma—. Son-kun es un buen luchador… un gran chico y amigo, el mejor… pero —hizo una pequeña pausa, luchado todavía por contener la risa—. La verdad que él no esta para esas cosas, Chi-Chi. Kami sabe que es lo que haría si tuviera un empleo—finalizo mientras tapaba su boca con su mano izquierda para que su interlocutora no escuchara sus risas al imaginarse a Gokuu en aquella bizarra situación

—¡¡Oye!! —espeto molesta Chi-Chi—. Mi Gokuu me prometió que iba a conseguir trabajo para convertirse en un buen ejemplo para sus hijos y dejar de ser un vago.

—Disculpa, pero creo que Son-kun no necesita eso para ser un buen padre. El ya lo es —interrumpió Bulma con un dejo de molestia al escuchar hablar así a Chi-Chi del que era su mejor amigo desde hacia mas de treinta años.

—¿Y tu que sabes de MI Gokuu? —inquirió Chi-Chi aun mas molesta—. Ah, aunque creo que si sabes de vagos ya que ese horrible esposo tuyo es la viva imagen de la haraganería. No me sorprende que Trunks este tan mal educado con una padre así.

—¡¿Qué diablos dijiste?! —exclamo Bulma quien se incorporo del sillón en donde estaba con un visible gesto de furia —A diferencia tuya yo se lo que mi esposo puede hacer o no, y no lo obligaría hacer cosas en las que se vería ridículo solo porque se me antoja. ¡Deberías de darte cuenta de eso, 'esposa modelo'! —recalco Bulma esto último con total sarcasmo.

—¡¿Cómo…te atreves?! —dijo una choqueada Chi-Chi ante lo que aquella "vulgar mujer" le acababa de decir —. Ya entiendo el porque Trunks es tan mal educado y travieso teniendo una madre como tú. Ahora comprendo porque eres tan amiga de Gokuu ya que todas sus amistades son de lo peor: unos rebeldes, vulgares, haraganes y desobligados...

Del otro lado de la línea Bulma escuchaba iracunda todo lo que Chi-Chi le decía, provocando que su cara enrojeciera y tomara un rictus furioso. Si aquella mujer supiera expulsar su ki de la forma que lo hacia un **z senshi**, de seguro de su casa no quedaría mas que escombros.

—¡¡Mejor cállate!! —se defendió, al fin, Bulma—. En verdad que los años te están haciendo cada día más amargada y loca.

—¡¡No te permito…!! —antes que la señora Son pudiera contraatacar, Bulma colgó estrepitosamente el teléfono dejándola con la palabra en la boca, la que la irrito aun más —¡¡Grosera!!—agrego finalmente la mujer quien casi hace añicos el aparato al colgarlo, para después dirigirse a la cocina esperando que el preparar la cena le bajara el enorme coraje que sentía en ese momento.

En Capsula Corp., Bulma nuevamente sentada en el sillón aun estaba con la furia a flor de piel, aunque con cierta satisfacción de que por lo menos pudo ganarle ese 'round' a Chi-Chi —"ya me imagino la cara que tendrá ahora esa histérica"—pensó maliciosamente la dueña de la casa mientras una pequeña sonrisa triunfal se dibujaba en su rostro. Cruzo sus brazos, recargándose mas en el espaldar del mueble, queriendo relajarse de la discusión que acababa de tener con la esposa de su querido amigo.

—No entiendo como demonios, Son-kun, se pudo casar con esa arpía —susurro dubitativamente Bulma, quien no había percibido aun la presencia de un individuo en aquella sala—. "Mejor hubiera lo hubiera hecho mi novio; de seguro hubiéramos hecho un buen par"—pensó risueñamente la señora Brief, imaginándose como hubiera sido el haber sido mas que amiga de Gokuu.

—Se ve que la bruja de Kakarotto te saco de quicio —se escucho una grave voz provenir detrás de ella, espantándola un poco por la sorpresa.

—¡Vegeta! —grito asustada la hermosa mujer de ojos azules, quien, al reponerse de la sorpresa inicial, increpo a su compañero—. ¡¿Por qué demonios no dices que estas aquí?! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

Vegeta sólo atino a lanzar un gruñido, aunque le divertía la escena de ver a su conyugue molesta.

—¡No me grites, mujer! —protesto el otrora príncipe de los saiya-jin con tono fuerte—. Yo hago lo que se me de la gana.

Bulma solo atino hacer un gesto de desaprobación. Ya bastante tuvo con un discusión este día para empezar una nueva con Vegeta, la cual era muy probable que se prolongara por horas sin que uno de los dos llegara rendirse. Después de algunos segundos de silencio en donde su conyugue la observaba fijamente con esa mirada tan penetrante, decidió hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Desde cuando estabas escuchando? —pregunto un poco menos excitada.

—Hace un rato. No era fue difícil no darse cuenta de su charla con esa voz tan alta y escandalosa que tienes —respondió Vegeta dibujando una pequeña media sonrisa en su rostro—. Además, la mujer de Kakarotto es el único ser del Universo que con solo escuchar voz te desespera. A veces siento lástima por ese tercera clase.

—Ni lo menciones— siseo Bulma, mientras se levantaba nuevamente de su asiento —. Y dime Vegeta. ¿Escuchaste de lo que platicábamos?

—Así es —afirmo Vegeta.

—¿Y que opinas?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —repuso el saiyajin—. Me parece increíble y a la vez estúpido que Kakarotto pierda su tiempo en buscar empleo. Los saiya-jin nacimos para pelear, no para realizar actividades inútiles.

—¿Inútiles?—replico Bulma con una ceja alzada.

—Sí, inútiles y denigrantes para un verdadero saiya-jin —mascullo Vegeta—. Solo un imbécil como Kakarotto se presta a esas tonterías propias de los terrícolas.

—Tal vez, 'algunos' deberían de seguir su ejemplo —dijo Bulma, tirándole la pedrada a Vegeta.

—Eso solo es para los débiles —se burlo Vegeta —. Cuando los saiya-jin queremos algo simplemente lo tomamos.

—¡Que tonterías dices! —grito la ojiazul —. ¡Por lo menos Gokuu si quiera hacer algo en la vida no como tú que solo te la pasas en tu maldita Cámara de Gravedad entrenando como un psicótico!

—Vaya Bulma, suenas como la mujer de Kakarotto con todas esos regaños sin sentido.

Ante la comparación hecha por el saiyajin y con el recuerdo aun fresco de su discusión con Chichi, Bulma se ofendió bastante —"¿Cómo se le ocurre compararme con esa maniática?" —pensaba la científica quien tenia el rostro completamente rojo del coraje.

—¡Eres un tonto Vegeta! —grito la mujer —. ¡¿Cómo te atreves con esa amargada, mono arrogante?!

Vegeta sintió como la sangre le hervía al escuchar aquel insulto salido de la boca de Bulma y una vena saltaba de su frente. Si había algo que detestaba era que le llamaran "mono", antes aquella insolente mujer hubiera pagado aquella afrenta… pero afortunadamente para la terrícola, el Vegeta de ahora tenia un poco mas de autocontrol. Dejo pasar diez segundos para controlarse y no decir algo que luego lamentaría —"Tantos años y a esta mujer aun no se le quita lo vulgar" —se dijo para sí, el príncipe. Al pasar los diez segundo Vegeta se tranquilizo un poco y solo realizó un gesto de incomodidad, para inmediatamente darle la espalda a su mujer y retirase a sus entrenamientos. Pero antes de marcharse, sin voltear, respondió.

—Jamás me verás haciendo el ridículo como ese clase baja, mujer.

Vegeta se retiro a paso lento siendo observado por su esposa, quien al verlo tomar la puerta, puso sus manos en la cintura, mientras una arrogante sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

— "Dos victorias en una noche" —pensó una triunfante Bulma al recordar su discusión con Chichi y su "victoria" sobre su marido —. "eso le pasa por compararme con esa mojigata odiosa— pensó la científica quien sin mas que hacer se dirigió a las escaleras para ir con rumbo a su habitación.

—Esto debo de anotarlo en mi diario —murmuro para si con una pequeña sonrisa.

**************************

Gokuu disfrutaba después de mucho tiempo algo de paz. Por esos instantes las preocupaciones y presiones que durante toda esta semana le embargaban quedaban atrás al disfrutar la noche, recostado en la suave hierba de la montaña Paoz. Era tal la tranquilidad que el sueño poco a poco le estaba invadiendo, haciéndole recordar fugazmente aquellos días en su infancia, mientras iba de un lugar a otro para entrenar, donde en muchas ocasiones tenia que dormir en la intemperie, con las estrellas como única cobija.

—"Esto se siente tan bien" —pensaba Gokuu, quien cerraba sus ojos lentamente, quedándose dormido.

Apenas habían transcurrido un par de minutos, cuando un fuerte sonido lo saco del mundo de los sueños.

—¡¡Gokuu!!

El susodicho se despertó de golpe, confundido sin entender que pasaba. Se incorporo levemente para quedar sentado, notando que una pequeña silueta se encontraba frente a él. Froto un poco sus ojos y se dispuso a observar al sujeto que se encontraba frente a él. Era un hombre de baja estatura, vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta, pantalón de caqui y una corbata roja. Al ver el rostro de aquella persona, Gokuu no pudo evitar emocionarse al reconocerlo.

—¡Krillin! —exclamo alegremente Gokuu. El saiyajin resorteo para quedar de pie y abrazar efusivamente a su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento y mejor amigo, después de un largo tiempo sin verse.

—Tú nunca cambias, Gokuu. Si no soy el que viene no nos veríamos nunca —dijo el pequeño guerrero a su amigo.

—Lo lamento, Krillin —se disculpo el saiya-jin colocando su mano detrás de la nuca, sonriendo alegremente—. En verdad que me dan ganas de visitarte y ver al maestro Roshi y los demás… Pero luego se me olvida por los entrenamientos.

—No me hagas mucho caso —contesto con una sonrisa, palmeando la espalda de su gran amigo—Haz salvado tantas veces la Tierra que tienes derecho a esas cosas.

Cuando ambos amigos se separaron, una fuerte voz femenina proveniente del interior del hogar de la familia Son anunciaba que la cena estaba lista.

—¿Te quedas a cenar, Krillin? —pregunto el saiya-jin a su compañero.

—Esta bien -respondió Krillin—. Además tengo que platicarte de muchas cosas. Espero que a Chi-Chi no le moleste que cene con ustedes.

—Estoy segura que no se molestara en lo absoluto.

**************************

Chi-Chi estaba molesta.

En verdad que este no había sido su día. No sólo Gokuu aun no conseguía el ansiado trabajo que lo alejaría de sus malos hábitos, sino que había tenido una fuerte disputa telefónica con la mujer que consideraba su amiga, Bulma, dejándola la muy grosera con la palabra en la boca…para que ahora uno de los 'vagos' amigos de su esposo viniera a echarles a perder la cena con su presencia. Chi-Chi le dio una fugaz mirada de desagrado a Krillin, el cual se encontraba entreteniendo al resto de la familia realizando su enésima —y muy gustada— imitación de Yajirobe cuando este se encontraba cara a cara con Vegeta en aquella dura pelea que tuvieron con el príncipe la primera vez que vino a la Tierra.

—"Lo siento, y-yo te tengo un gran respeto. Por favor, déjame ayudarte en lo que sea" —se mofaba Krillin realizando exactamente los mismo gestos que el obeso espadachín hizo aquel día enfrente de Vegeta, provocando las risas de los varones Son, mientras que Chi-Chi hacia un gesto de desaprobación ya que consideraba de poca educación hacer ese tipo de cosas durante la cena.

Después que la calma regreso a la mesa, Gohan le dirigió la palabra al invitado.

—¿Y dime Krillin que te trae de visita?

—Bueno, aparte del hecho de ver a tu padre, también quise pasar un tiempo agradable con ustedes. Desde que número dieciocho y yo trabajamos la verdad casi siempre tengo que cenar solo.

—Vaya, no sabia que número dieciocho trabajara, Krillin —dijo sorprendido Gohan ante la noticia—. Yo pensaba que eras el único que tenía un empleo en tu familia.

—De hecho… ella fue la idea de buscar trabajo —rió nerviosamente el ex-guerrero—. No les gusta mucho la idea que sigamos viviendo en Kame House, cree que es mejor ahorrar para comprar una casa, tanto para darle un mejor futuro a Marron…así como alejarnos del maestro Roshi. Ya se imaginaran como es la convivencia entre ellos dos.

De pronto el menor de los Son, Goten, decidió unirse a la platica.

—Oye, Krillin, ¿Qué no habían cobrado ustedes lo que les debía, Mr. Satán? No creo que necesitaran trabajar con tanto dinero —pregunto el infante mientras ingería un buen pedazo de carne, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre.

—Ejem… bueno, pues… —murmuro nervioso el invitado quien se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa sintiendo algo de calor.

Fue entonces que Krillin recordó el como llego a esta situación de buscar trabajo.

**************************

—_¡¿Cómo que perdiste todo el dinero que te dio, Mr. Satán?! —exclamo un sorprendido Krillin ante lo que su dieciocho le comunico._

—_Invertí mal…y lo perdí —dijo fríamente la androide, quien se encontraba recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados._

—_¿Invertiste? De seguro lo fuiste apostar en esos casinos. Te advertí que de esos lugares no sale nada bueno —reprendió el bajito a la rubia, quien le dirigió una mirada penetrante a su marido, para luego caminar hacia él._

—_Por lo menos yo si tengo iniciativa, no como tú, que te da igual que vivamos de arrimados en esta casa del viejo verde de tu maestro —replico molesta la rubia quien a cada paso que daba hacia retroceder a Krillin —. Además ese dinero lo gané yo, y podía hacer con el lo que se me diera en gana._

—_Sí, dieciocho, pero…_

—_Pero nada —sentencio la androide —. Y mañana mismo buscas trabajo ya que aun tenemos una deuda que pagar al casino._

—_¿Y yo por qué si tu fuiste quien perdió el dinero? —exclamo un agobiado Krillin quien empezaba a sudar copiosamente ante la cara molesta de su bella esposa._

—_¡Por qué así será más fácil cubrirla, idiota! —contesto ella mientras tomaba de la solapa a Krillin —. Es mejor que los dos trabajemos para poder reunir pronto el dinero y salir rápido de esa deuda._

—_Pero…_

—_¡Ningún pero! Mañana a primera hora buscas empleo —dijo tajantemente la androide._

**************************

Krillin suspiro al recordar como batallo todo ese día para conseguir trabajo, mas un con el temor de que si no iba con la buena noticia su esposa quien sabe que pudiera hacerle. Trago saliva al solo recordarlo.

—Bueno…es una historia algo complicada. —le respondió finalmente Krillin a el niño.

—Bouenoff Krifflin… —contesto el pequeño con la boca llena, cosa que desagrado a Chi-Chi que le reprimió fuertemente.

—Son Goten, no es de buena educación hablar cuando aún no te pasas los alimentos y mucho más en presencia de visitas —el niño inmediatamente trago de golpe ante el regaño de su madre y bajo un poco la cara.

Chi-Chi le dio un sorbo al jugo de naranja de su vaso y se dispuso a dialogar con el invitado de su esposo, sobre un tema que le intrigaba.

—Por cierto, Krillin, ¿en que trabajas? —pregunto la morena—. Ya Gohan comento hace unos días que tenias un empleo, aunque la verdad aun me cuesta creer que algún amigo de Gokuu trabaje.

—¡Chi-Chi!

—¡Mamá!

Protestaron al mismo tiempo padre e hijo ante el descortés comentario de la señora de la casa, la cual poca atención presto a la reprimenda de su marido e hijo mayor. Krillin se sintió algo incomodo por lo dicho por la esposa de su amigo, pero decido contestar la pregunta de Chi-Chi.

—Bueno…yo trabajo en una agencia que vende autos usados —dijo mientras se aflojaba la corbata —. No es un gran empleo, pero la paga no es tan mala sin contar que no fueron muy exigentes conmigo en cuanto experiencia laboral.

—Ya veo —murmuro una interesada Chi-Chi, quien agrego —. También Gokuu ha estado buscando trabajo en estos días.

—¿Eh, en serio? —pregunto Krillin a su amigo, el cual solo afirmo ligeramente con la cabeza —. Con razón me extrañaba verte vestido de esa manera, Gokuu. ¿Y dime como te ha ido?

—Pues… —respondió el saiyajin algo nervioso, lo cual hizo entender a Krillin la situación.

—Oh, vaya. No te desesperes, es difícil para ya verás que por ahí hay un empleo para ti —dijo optimistamente el bajito, quien agrego en tono divertido —. Quien sabe, hasta podríamos ser compañeros.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —interrumpió abruptamente Chi-Chi.

—No…por nada… ¡Oye! —exclamó asustado Krillin al tener a la mujer de su amigo, ante la sorpresa de los presentes, trepada en la mesa y tomándolo fuertemente de la camisa, mientras le regalaba una de esa terribles y furibundas miradas que tanto aterraban a todos.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo, Chi-Chi?! —exclamó sorprendido Gokuu al ver a su mujer agrediendo a su amigo —. No hagas eso, recuerda que Krillin es nuestro…

—¡¡Cállate!! —grito molesta la morena a su marido quien no tuvo de otra que obedecer, lo que le permitió centrarse en el invitado —. ¡Dime que es lo que quisiste decir con eso, enano!

—No, nada, solo era un comentario inocente —contestó aterrado Krillin observando como la cara de Chichi se enrojecía en furia ante aquella respuesta.

—¡Mientes! —espetó la mujer —. Sino me dices la verdad, juro que te dejare calvo de nuevo.

Ante la amenaza de su madre, Gohan se levanto de la mesa con la intención de calmarla.

—Por favor, mamá —protesto seriamente Gohan —. Krillin no tiene la culpa de lo que le pasa a papá. Es absurdo que quieras obligar…

—¡¡No te metas, Son Gohan!! ¡Si el inútil de tu padre no es capaz de conseguir trabajo, yo haré lo posible para que lo logre! ¡Siéntate y no me molestes o lo lamentarás, jovencito!

Ante aquella amenaza Gohan no tuvo mas remedio que tomar asiento y ofrecerle una sonrisa de "lo siento" al pobre Krillin quien estaba tragando saliva al tener el furioso rostro de la señora de la casa a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

—¡Habla! —ordeno Chi-Chi.

Krillin se dio cuenta que ninguno de los presentes le ayudaría a zafarse de las garras de aquella fiera de mujer y no tuvo mas remedio que decir lo que sabía.

—Lo que pasa es que uno de mis compañeros logro conseguir un mejor trabajo y bueno…hay una plaza disponible en la agencia —dijo Krillin empapado en sudor.

—¿Crees que Gokuu podría conseguir ese puesto? —cuestiono.

—Chichi no creo que esa se la forma de… —Gokuu fue nuevamente interrumpido ante una mirada letal de su mujer que lo hizo guardar silencio.

—Bueno… —balbuceaba Krillin —. Si yo pude entrar no creo que Gokuu tenga problemas, pero, bueno es que Gokuu…

—¡¿Gokuu, qué?!

—No, nada, no creo que tenga ningún problema para trabajar ahí —contesto Krillin agitando las manos desesperadamente.

Krillin cerró los ojos esperando una nueva amenaza de Chi-Chi, pero al poco tiempo sintió como su camisa era liberada del agarre de la morena. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, observo como la antes iracunda mujer ahora le sonreía amablemente desde su asiento.

—Muy amable de tu parte, Krillin —dijo amablemente ella —. Muchas gracias por decirnos lo del trabajo. ¿No te molesta que mañana Gokuu vaya contigo?

Krillin solo atino a dar una seña de negación con su cabeza, visiblemente confundido por la metamorfosis de Chichi.

—Que bien. Espero que Gokuu y tu sean tan buenos compañeros como lo fueron e sus días de entrenamiento —dijo Chi-Chi, quien luego ingirió una porción de arroz ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes ante la tranquilidad que lo hacía —. Coman chicos o se enfriara su cena —sugirió ella.

Temerosos de que la furia de Chichi estallara de nueva cuenta, todos reanudaron silenciosamente su cena, mientras que cada uno de ellos pensaba que Chi-Chi necesitaba ayuda psicología urgente… eso o un exorcista.

**************************

Gokuu se encontraban nuevamente fuera de su casa, disponiéndose a despedir a su amigo de la infancia e invitado en la incomoda cena de esa noche. Después de la escena de Chi-Chi nadie se atrevió hablar más de lo necesario para no darle motivos a la mujer para hacer que se enfureciera nuevamente, nadie quería una experiencia similar en un buen tiempo. Todos conocían el humor de Chi-Chi, pero aquello simplemente había rebasado toda lógica

—"Si que esto del trabajo la ha puesto muy mal" —pensaba el pobre Gokuu que no tenía palabras para disculparse ante su amigo por aquella actitud tan poco amable de su mujer —. Disculpa por lo de la cena, Krillin. Jamás había visto a Chi-Chi comportarse así.

El ex guerrero se volvió a verlo para darle una despreocupada sonrisa mientras colocaba ambas manos en su nuca.

—No tienes porque disculparte, Gokuu. No es tu culpa lo que sucedió hoy… aunque si pudiste echarme una mano —bromeo Krillin, lo que provoco las risas de ambos.

Otro breve momento de silencio se hizo entre los dos, hasta que Krillin tomo la iniciativa.

—Bueno… —murmuro —. Creo que vendré temprano para irnos a la agencia.

—Sí —afirmo el saiyajin —. Será interesante volver a ser compañeros.

—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, verdad? —recordó con nostalgia el bajito, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—Justo como el entrenamiento con el Maestro Roshi… Sólo que sin tiburones ni abejas.

Una ligera sonrisa se hizo en ambos, quienes se dieron un último vistazo así como un fuerte apretón de manos como despedida.

—Nos vemos mañana, Krillin.

—Hasta mañana, compañero —dijo Krillin empezando a levitar —. No te desveles porque luego te levantas tarde.

—Descuida, no lo haré —contesto Gokuu haciendo su gesto de colocar su mano derecha en la nuca.

Después de realizar un pequeño saludo con su mano, un aura blanquecina envolvió a Krillin para retirarse volando con rumbo al sur en donde se encontraba Kame House. El saiyajin miro como poco a poco ese destello se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, se cruzo de brazos y se recostó en su puerta, pensativo. Por fin, mañana, sería parte del mundo laboral.

—Espero que no sea tan difícil eso del trabajo —susurro algo cansado Gokuu quien entro a su hogar para descansar.

Mañana le esperaría un día largo y complicado.

Mientras tanto Krillin se acercaba a su hogar y durante el trayecto se quedo pensativo ante la idea de tener a su amigo Gokuu de compañero de trabajo. Si bien era un gran amigo, a quien estimaba demasiado, y por el que confiaría su misma vida en una batalla, fuera de ese campo no era alguien plenamente confiable en particular por su torpeza y el hecho de tomar todo a la ligera. Menos aún confiaría en él siendo un tipo muy ingenuo al cual no veía idóneo para aquel ambiente en que se desenvolvía su trabajo. Pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás y temía que si intentaba retractarse sufriera la furia de Chi-Chi. Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió visitar a Gokuu, ahora si que estaba en un problema.

—"Yo y mi bocota, en lo que me vine a meter" —pensó Krillin quien divisaba entre la oscuridad la luz de la casa de su maestro.

Krillin tampoco tendría un día fácil.

**Notas de la Autora: Un saludo a todos los que lean esta historia y, en especial, a mi amigo Marco quien me dio algunos consejos y tips en este capítulo. ¡Gracias!**

**Ya saben, acepto cualquier tipo de dudas, sugerencias y/o críticas siempre que sean para ayudar a crecer. **


	3. El primer díaPrimera parte

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad del señor Akira Toriyama. Hago está historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por entretenimiento.

**Capítulo 3:**

_**El primer día (primera parte).**_

El sol empezaba a despuntar en el amplio firmamento anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día en ese recóndito lugar llamado Paozu Yama, un día que para los demás sería igual que cualquier otro, excepto para los miembros de la familia Son y en especial para un hombre en particular. Repentinamente un destello surcó el cielo matinal, dirigiéndose rumbo a aquellas montañas casi aisladas del resto del mundo. De aquella blanquecina estela se distinguía en la punta la pequeña silueta de un hombre que en su rostro tenía reflejada una expresión de duda y de tensión. Aquella presencia pertenecía a Krillin. El alumno de Kame Sennin se dirigía velozmente al hogar de su amigo, camarada de entrenamientos y, probable compañero de trabajo, Son Gokuu.

Mientras su figura surcaba el cielo de aquella región asilada del mundo, el otrora z senshi recordó lo mal que la había pasado ayer en su hogar, cuando le comento a su esposa, la Androide Dieciocho, lo que aconteció en la casa de los Son, y la promesa de ayuda a la que fue obligado por la esposa de su mejor amigo de la toda la vida. Lógicamente, su pareja no estuvo nada feliz al escuchar aquella noticia.

**************************

—_¡No lo harás, Krillin! —ordeno furiosa la bella rubia al escuchar las peripecias de su marido en el hogar de los Son._

—_Pero…_

—_No, no y no —fue la tajante respuesta de ella._

—_Dieciocho, no puedes ser tan injusta. Gokuu es mi amigo y necesita mi ayuda —apunto Krillin, haciéndose un poco de valor, el cual se esfumo ante la dura mirada de su conyugue._

—_Tú sabes mejor que yo que Gokuu es un inútil para ese tipo de cosas, así como que a él le importa poco si consigue trabajo o no —la rubia se acerco un poco más a su esposo tomándolo de la solapa de su camisa —. Si quieres hacer esto es porque temes que la bruja con la que esta casado tu amigo te haga papilla, ¿cierto?_

_Krillin trago un poco de saliva al tener los hermosos y penetrantes ojos azules de su mujer tan cerca de él, casi escudriñándole el alma. No pudiendo resistirlo mas el pequeño hombre cerró sus ojos, ante la sonrisa victoriosa de su mujer, quien agrego._

—_Lo sabía…_

—_¡Basta, dieciocho! —exclamo molesto Krillin, ante la sorpresa de la rubia —. He tomado una decisión y ayudaré a mi mejor amigo. Se lo debo._

—_¡Que idioteces dices! —protesto la androide ante aquel acto de sublevación._

—_¡Ninguna idiotez! Gracias a Gokuu, a su entrega y su valor, este mundo aun existe y gracias a él estamos juntos —la hermosa mujer volvió su rostro a un lado —. Me dio mucha impotencia no poder ayudarlo en nuestras batallas y ver como el lo daba todo por nosotros. Esta es la única forma de poder pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí._

_Un silencio se hizo entre ambos hasta que la androide dio media vuelta para dirigirse rumbo a su alcoba, pero antes de subir las escaleras dijo._

—_Muy bien, Krillin, haz lo que quieras. Pero te advierto que está decisión es sólo tu responsabilidad y si sucede algo que termine afectándonos —la ojiazul volvió su rostro lanzándole una dura mirada a su marido — Con el único que me las cobraré será contigo._

_Sin decir más ella subió hacia el piso superior, dejando a su marido preocupado ante aquella nueva amenaza._

**************************

"En que problemas me meto" se dijo para sí Krillin ante su difícil situación. Si lo hacia y algo salía mal, Dieciocho seguramente lo mataría; sino lo hacia, sería Chi-Chi quien lo haría. Mientras seguía pensándolo mas estaba de acuerdo que era mucho mejor lidiar con su poderosa mujer que con la demente esposa de su amigo.

El pequeño hombre diviso al fin el hogar de la familia Son para cumplir con lo acordado. Aun tenía serias dudas de que lo que iba a hacer fuera lo correcto para su bienestar, en especial porque aun rondaba en su cabeza lo expuesto por su conyugue. Debía admitir que Dieciocho tenía mucha razón. Y no es que no confiará en Gokuu, sólo que… Sí, era eso, no confiaba en él en lo absoluto para estos casos que no fueran 'patearle el culo a alguien'. Sabía que Gokuu era bueno en ciertas cosas como pelear, entrenar, comer –en especial esto-, o salvar el planeta del villano de turno… Pero fuera de ahí su gran amigo de la infancia era demasiado limitado para las cosas cotidianas o que no dependieran de su fuerza física y esa inocencia casi infantil que aun conservaba no era de mucha ayuda.

—Por fin llegue… Espero no arrepentirme cuando acabe el día —susurro con incertidumbre el otrora guerrero, quien comenzó a descender lentamente hacia donde se ubicaba el hogar de su amigo. El pensamiento de pasar de largo y luego dar alguna excusa a Gokuu le tentaba, pero también vino a su cabeza la imagen de Chi-Chi enfurecida y arrancándole poco a poco su oscura cabellera.

Suspiro al tocar sus pies el verde césped del frente de la casa de familia de su mejor amigo. No importa que opción eligiera: escapar y sufrir posteriormente la ira de aquella volátil morena esposa de su mejor amigo o llevárselo a su trabajo, que lo echara a perder y tener que lidiar con su propia esposa que de seguro no lo perdonaría. Cualquiera de las dos opciones estaba jodido… Verdaderamente jodido ante aquellas dos perspectivas. Pero bueno, la de llevar a su trabajo a Gokuu para que fuera su compañero no sonaba tan malo, debía de darle a Son-kun el beneficio de la duda. ¡A quien trataba de engañar! La verdad era mejor eso comparado a la terrible alternativa de lidiar con lo que la cónyuge del saiya-jin; le temía a Dieciocho pero confiaba que pudiera persuadirla con una noche íntima —cosa que le provoco una leve sonrisa— algo que ni pensarlo haría con Chi-Chi.

—"No me queda que elegir la opción menos mala" —pensó para sí, ya viendo que no existía la oportunidad de dar un paso atrás sin llevarse una dolorosa consecuencia.

Lentamente Krillin se dirigió a la puerta de ese hogar, pero antes de llegar observo como esta se abría despacio, emergiendo de ella la figura de su amigo y futuro compañero de trabajo. Vestía ese horrible traje marrón que solía llevar a las reuniones en Capsule Corp. Y que seguramente le obligaba a usar su esposa quien parecía tener un "don" para escoger la mas espantosa vestimenta que pudiera existir en una rebaja; sabía lo mucho que Gokuu odiaba esa vestimenta al igual que sabía que no se le podía decir que no a Chi-Chi sin sufrir las consecuencias. En la mano de su amigo estaba un fólder en donde seguramente estaría el currículo que Gohan le invento a su padre.

—¡Hola, Krillin! —saludo afablemente el saiya-jin a su amigo.

—¡Hola, Gokuu! Que bueno que recordaste levantarte temprano —dijo el pequeño hombre en un intento de humor que consiguió una pequeña sonrisa de su amigo.

—Bueno… Creo que ya es hora de marcharnos —señalo Gokuu colocando su mano derecha en su alborotada cabellera.

—Hai —asintió el ex guerrero —. Mantente detrás de mí para guiarte.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces vamonos — indico Krillin, aunque fue detenido por una seña de Gokuu.

—Dame un segundo —pidió el saiya-jin, lo cual fue aprobado por su amigo de la infancia con cierto fastidio. "Que sea rápido" imploro el pequeño para sí mismo.

Conseguido esa aprobación, Gokuu dio una mirada atrás, justo al mismo tiempo que un aura blanca envolviera su cuerpo y empezará a levitar algunos centímetros del suelo.

—¡Volveré en unas horas, Chi! — grito Gokuu, ante la irritación de Krillin quien no podía creer que para algo tan bobo le hubiera pedido tiempo su amigo.

—¿Ya? —pregunto cansadamente Krillin, quien tenía dejo de irritación ante las actitudes de su amigo.

—Estoy listo —confirmo.

Ambos guerreros —y futuros compañeros— emprendieron el vuelo, yendo Krillin a la punta como lo habían acordado, con Gokuu siguiéndolo de cerca de un par de metros de retraso, perdiéndose segundos después del paisaje. Chi-Chi, quien apenas salía de su hogar para despedirse, observo con cierta molestia como desaparecía la estela que el ki de ambos dejó como rastro.

—Ese Gokuu ni siquiera me espero para desearle buena suerte. Es un verdadero desconsiderado —dijo con cierta molestia la morena quien cruzaba los brazos contemplando hacia el poniente durante unos breves segundos —. Pero que se le va a hacer con él. Mejor aprovecho para desquitarme de esa pícara de Bulma, me las pagará por ser tan grosera.

Antes de entra a su hogar para comenzar su contraataque a la peliazul, un rápido ruego pasó por su cabeza. "Por favor Kami, espero que Gokuu no lo arruine", imploraba el morena, deseando que su marido no metiera la pata en esta oportunidad.

Mas le valía que no lo hiciera.

**************************

—¿Te pasa algo, Krillin?

Llevaban algunos minutos desde que salieron en completo silencio hasta que la pregunta formulada por su amigo hizo que Krillin mirara súbitamente al autor de aquella, quien aun estaba un par de metros detrás de él. Era normal esa pregunta teniendo el tantas cosas en la cabeza, en especial lo dicho por su mujer en la noche, pero no pensaba que Gokuu se la formulara, dejándolo descolocado. El pequeño hombre hizo una mueca de no saber que decir, ocurriéndosele lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Gokuu elevo un poco su velocidad de vuelo para emparejarse con su guía, mirando fijamente sus pupilas obsidianas a las de su acompañante.

—Bueno, te he notado callado en estos minutos. Es algo que no va contigo —apunto el saiya-jin consiente de que no era normal aquella seriedad de parte de su amigo.

Krillin suspiro un poco ante lo contestado por Gokuu. Él siempre fue muy bueno para intuir si algo estaba mal, era un merito que admiraba de él desde su entrenamiento en la infancia junto con Kame Sennin previo al primer Tenkaichi Budokai en que participaron.

—Lo siento, Gokuu —se disculpo algo incomodo—. No quiero estar así, pero la verdad… No estoy muy entusiasmado con la idea de que tú vayas a mi empleo. Lo lamento.

El pequeño hombre dio un rápido vistazo a su amigo y arrepentido agrego.

—No lo veas como algo personal, sólo que…

—No te preocupes, Krillin —interrumpió el guerrero—. Entiendo que te sientas así. Sé que en cosas como está no soy alguien que inspiré mucha confianza.

—¡No digas eso, Gokuu!

—Vamos, se que no lo dijiste por hacerme sentir mal pero es la verdad —contesto mientras una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro —. Tampoco creas que me gusta mucho la idea de ir allá… Pero es eso a tener a Chi gritándome todo la semana.

—Lo sé, en gran parte por eso lo hago —respondió Krillin, provocando que una risa se escapara de ambos.

Otro pequeño silencio se hizo entre ambos, hasta que una nueva pregunta del saiya-jin lo rompió.

—¿Dieciocho esta de acuerdo con esto?

"Mierda" exclamo dentro de mente el pequeño hombre. Si que había infravalorado la percepción de su amigo. Ante su tardanza en responderle, el saiya-jin se dio cuenta en gran parte de donde provenía la preocupación de su amigo.

—Ya veo —observo el guerrero, quien se detuvo en seco lo que provoco que después su amigo hiciera lo mismo—. Discúlpame por todos los problemas que te he causado —dijo el saiya-jin ante su confundido amigo.

—Gokuu —susurro Krillin ante lo dicho por su amigo.

—Créeme que no me gustaría ser una molestia para tu esposa, y entiendo bien lo que piensa sobre esto. Creo que lo mejor será que regrese con Chi y…

—No —interrumpió Krillin —. No tienes que hacer eso, amigo. Le prometí a tu familia tratar de hacerlo y lo haré.

—No tienes que hacerlo, amigo, además fue algo que Chi-Chi te obligo hacer.

—No es sólo por eso, Gokuu —suspiro lastimosamente el pequeño, algo que Gokuu no alcanzo a comprender —. ¿Sabes? Tu siempre has estado ahí para arreglar las cosas, amigo, es por ti que tengo aún estoy vivo y este planeta sigue existiendo.

—Krillin…

—Por favor, déjame terminar —pidió el pequeño ante un ligero guiño de acuerdo de su amigo —. Yo nunca he tenido la oportunidad de corresponder todo lo que has hecho por mí, no sólo cambiaste mi vida cuando éramos niños, gracias a ti regrese a la vida cuando ese demonio me mató, salvaste tantas veces este planeta como cuando luchaste con Pikkoro o Vegeta o cuando acabaste con Boo —los ojos de Krillin se volvieron acuosos —. Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para tratar de pagarte todo eso que has hecho por mí, es justo que ahora que necesitas algo de ayuda sea yo quien te de la mano.

El saiya-jin se acerco a él mirándolo fijamente con sus negras pupilas hasta que una sonrisa ilumino aquel rostro.

—Gracias, Krillin. Tratare de no desilusionarte; prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo —agregó Gokuu, con una media sonrisa —. Aunque para serte sincero no tenga idea como.

—Cuento con ello siempre, Gokuu —añadió sonriente Krillin.

—Vaya, se nos hace tarde, creo que tenemos que apurarnos —dijo Gokuu realizando su pose marca registrada de posar su mano detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Entonces que estamos esperando?

Ambos volvieron a retomar el vuelo, con los ánimos retomados. Krillin observaba el sonriente gesto de su amigo de la infancia, reflejando ese optimismo que siempre tuvo desde su niñez en Kame House.

En momentos como éste recordaba porque quería tanto a Gokuu y lo tenía en tan alta estima. Si bien, y aunque no lo quisiera, todavía conservaba sus dudas sobre la capacidad de su amigo fuera del ámbito marcial no podía negar que el merecía el beneficio de la duda; sí Son Gokuu decía que daría lo mejor de sí, era suficiente para concedérselo, nunca antes le falló cuando prometía dar hasta el máximo de sus fuerzas en una crisis, ¿por qué no confiar en él para algo más sencillo?

— Nadie merece más que le vaya bien que a ti, viejo amigo —dijo en un tono inaudible el bajito, aunque sus pensamientos recalcarían después la penúltima palabra que menciono. "¿Viejo? Vaya que si ha pasado el tiempo, aunque ya nos ha facturado" sonrío "Bueno a ti no tanto, aún sigues casi igual que cuando nos conocimos, sólo un 'poquito' más alto".

—¡No te rezagues, Krillin! —exclamo divertido Gokuu quien llevaba casi diez metros de ventaja a Krillin, quien se había adentrado demasiado en sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh, qué dijiste? Ah si, espérame —respondió dándose rápidamente cuenta de su situación.

Aquella llamada hizo que el pequeño hombre saliera de sus cavilaciones y se reconectará. Ya tendría tiempo de reflexionar después. De inmediato emparejo la distancia con Son Gokuu, aprovechando para platicar algunos minutos de los viejos tiempos. Cuando Gokuu conversaba acerca de su entrenamiento para el º22 Tenkaichi Budokai, el otrora guerrero diviso el lugar a donde se dirigían.

—Ya casi llegamos —dijo Krillin mientras su índice señalaba el citado lugar que destacaba por un anuncio de color blanco con letras rojas que decía "Agencia de Autos casi Nuevos de Miser"

Gokuu miró a donde el dedo del más pequeño le indicaba, dando un pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

—Vamos —indico el, acelerando ambos un poco más.

Un par de segundo después los dos descendían lentamente hacia aquel amplio lugar. Gokuu miraba de un lado hacia otro con mucha curiosidad aquel lugar que probablemente sería, según le dijo Chi-Chi, como su "segundo hogar". Nunca había visto tantos autos reunidos en un solo sitio, bueno, al menos no con esa apariencia tan lamentable. "Si alguien les soplará seguro se derrumbarían" pensó el saiya-jin algo decepcionado de la apariencia de dicho local.

—Y dime, amigo, ¿qué opinas? —le dijo Krillin sacándolo de su inspección ocular.

—Bueno —hizo una pausa posando su mano en la nuca —. La verdad… Este lugar parece un muladar.

—Sí, es verdad —asintió lastimosamente el más bajo —. Pero bueno, la paga lo hace lo suficientemente soportable para mí.

Krillin dio algunos pasos hacia el frente, volviéndose luego a donde aun seguía parado Gokuu haciéndole un ademán de que lo siguiera. Gokuu le obedeció alcanzándolo gracias a sus pasos más grandes.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Vamos donde mi jefe para conseguirte la plaza que dejo el otro chico.

—Ah —alcanzo a decir Gokuu quien después agrego —¿Y por qué se fue el otro tipo?

—Consiguió un mejor empleo. Ahora es técnico nuclear.

Al escuchar eso Gokuu realizo un gesto de incomodidad al venirle a la mente aquel recuerdo de su frustrada entrevista para ese trabajo. Krillin noto el semblante serio de su amigo y apenas iba a preguntarle la razón, cuando de la nada un tipo les salio al paso.

—¡Bu-buenos días, señor! —saludó nervioso aquel hombre a Gokuu, tomando la mano del saiya-jin y estrechándola forzadamente ante la extrañeza del interpelado.

Aquel era hombre de entre cuarenta y cincuenta años; mediana estatura, cabello grisáceo y se percibía un rostro demacrado con una barba de tres días adornándolo. Estaba totalmente desaliñado en vestimenta y parecía que no había tomado un baño en días según percibía el olfato del guerrero. Se notaba nervioso y bastante inseguro. "¿Que tipo tan extraño?" pensaba Gokuu al escuchar la rápida forma de hablar de aquel hombre.

—¿Y que auto le interesa, señor? ¿Quiere que le muestre uno de nuestros autos menos estropeados… digo… recién adquiridos? —decía torpemente el tipo que hizo el ademán de llevar a Gokuu algún lado, hasta que la mano de Krillin se posó en el hombro de aquel extraño hombre.

—Espera, Gil, el no es ningún cliente.

—¿Eh? Vamos, no digas eso —acto seguido tomo fuertemente la camisa de Krillin mientras nervioso decía —. Tu sabes que el viejo Gil necesita hacer una venta, porque sino me despedirán. ¡Por favor déjame este!

—Krillin dice la verdad —interrumpió el saiya-jin— Yo no vine a comprar ningún auto.

Aquel hombre soltó lentamente a Krillin mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de frustración al extinguirse sus esperanzas de poder realizar una venta.

—Sabía que esto era muy hermoso para ser verdad —susurro el empleado quien dejo caer sus brazos, impotente, suspirando tristemente por su mala suerte ante la mirada confundida de Krillin y Gokuu, quienes no pudieron dejar de sentir algo de lástima por aquel sujeto.

—¡Cambia esa cara, Gil! Ya verás que pronto tendrás una venta. ¡Confía en mi! — animó Krillin a aquel desdichado vendedor.

—Si tú lo dices —respondió cansadamente Gil, quien al mirar a Gokuu le cuestiono — Entonces si no va a comprar un auto ¿que hace usted aquí?

—Lo que pasa es que… —intervino Krillin queriendo intentado evitar que aquel infortunado tipo se enterará del motivo de la presencia de su amigo ahí, pero…

—¡Hola yo soy Gokuu! —saludó con su típica amabilidad y sonrisa registrada — Vine acompañando a Krillin ya que el me dijo que podía conseguir un empleo aquí.

El alegre semblante del saiya-jin fue sustituido nuevamente por el de confusión al ver como la faz del hombre se descomponía, para después soltar una dramática reacción que le recordó vagamente a cierta mujer que conocía.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo espantado el tipo quien se tomaba fuertemente de su cabellera logrando arrancar algunos pelos de ésta.

—Dije que vine porque podía conseguir trabajo aquí —repitió inocentemente Gokuu.

—¡No es verdad! —exclamo aquel desaliñado hombre.

—Yo nunca digo mentirás —protesto algo ofendido Son-kun.

—Gokuu, cállate —ordenó Krillin para que éste no arrojará mas leña al fuego pero ya el daño estaba hecho.

—¡No puede ser! —grito aquel pobre ser.

—Tranquilízate, no es el fin del mundo —trato de ayudar Krillin pero ya era tarde.

—Otro lobo ha venido por Gil y de seguro venderá más que Gil y tendré que ir a vender mi sangre aunque ya no la aceptan o tal vez voy a tener que empeñar mi parrilla eléctrica que aun no ha terminado de pagar… Otra vez. —sollozaba patéticamente el sujeto cosa que provoco mucha incomodidad a los amigos, quienes de puntitas lograron escabullirse de aquella representación bizarra de ese hombre que hacia ademanes hacia el cielo, implorando el saber el porque de su amarga fortuna, esperando que alguien respondiera el motivo de su desdicha —. ¡¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto, Kami?! ¡¿Dímelo Kamisama?! —imploraba penosamente el pobre Gil.

**************************

—Achu

Se dejo escuchar aquel sonido interrumpiendo el armonioso silencio y paz del _Kamisama no Shinden, _el cual interrumpió las actividades de su fiel sirviente, guardián de aquel maravilloso sitio. El guardián de turbante se acerco al chico de tez verdosa, encargado de 'velar' por la paz del planeta a su cargo.

—Se siende bien el Kamisamas —pregunto el hombre de oscura tez a su 'jefe'.

—No te preocupes, Mr Popo, estoy bien de salud —replico sonriente Dende— Creo que alguien hablo de mí.

—Pues creos que si siguem hablando de usté le darás neumonías. Ya es la tercera vez en este días.

—Sí, es bastante extraño —añadió dejando escapar unas risas.

Aquella insulsa charla siguió, siendo escuchada por el otro inquilino de tan sagrado lugar quien se encontraba en su típica pose de meditación, lamentándose de la actitud —y aptitud— del joven Dios del planeta.

—¿Por qué el cabeza hueca no pudo traer a un Kamisama más competente? —susurro Piccolo —. Eso pasa cuando se deja en manos de Gokuu cosas tan importantes.

Piccolo daba un rápido vistazo hacia ése par que platicaban de boberías cuando debería de estar haciendo cosas que el cargo de Kamisama del planeta Tierra ameritaba. Dejo escapar un amargo bufido, mientras que en su cabeza se repetía una frase "Gokuu, eres un alcornoque".

**************************

—Achu —estornudo fuertemente el saiya-jin.

—¿No me digas que te enfermaste? —reprendió el pequeño a su amigo.

—Tú sabes que yo nunca me enfermo —contesto Gokuu— Claro sino contamos esa vez de mi enfermedad del corazón.

Gokuu regreso nuevamente su atención al infortunado ser que se lamentaba todavía de sus desgracias.

—Vaya pobre tipo —dijo Gokuu con relación a ese empleado. Sentía mucha pena por él.

—Si, desde que lo conocí así ha sido el viejo Gil. Según me han dicho tiene bastante tiempo aquí y nunca ha vendido nada, al final siempre lo hecha a perder. El pobre si que es un fracaso, no me explico como no lo han despedido siendo que mi jefe no es lo que podríamos decir una persona muy tolerante.

—Por lo que dices parece no ser una persona de buen carácter.

—No lo es, y más siendo un tipo tan…

De pronto Krillin se detuvo de golpe, acto que instintivamente también realizo su acompañante, desconcertado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Krillin?

—Mira, ahí está mi jefe —comento mientras su índice apuntaba a un hombre de robusta complexión —. Mister Miser.

Gokuu vio hacia donde su compañero le indicaba. Ahí estaba él. A unos diez metros de distancia pudo distinguir a un hombre obeso, calvo y de baja estatura —no tan bajo como su amigo, pero si para la media—, de aproximadamente cincuenta y tantos años, ataviado con una camisa blanca remangada a los codos, corbata roja de dragones y pantalón gris; le llamaba la atención que usaba unos anteojos para sol parecidos a los de su maestro, Kame Sennin, así como el peculiar estilo de bigote que tenía; le recordaba un poco al bigote que usaba unos de esos personajes de dibujos animados —uno que usaba un sombrero y perseguía un conejo— que veía su hijo menor. El tipo se encontraba hablando por teléfono —de seguro cosas de jefes pensaba Gokuu — mientras que cada cierto tiempo se llevaba a su boca un habano.

—Vaya con que él es tu jefe, Krillin —añadió despreocupado Gokuu.

—Hai —confirmo —. ¿Qué te parece?

—Pues la verdad no lo veo tan temible —dijo sinceramente Son-kun.

—Dices eso porque no lo has tratado. Bueno, vamos a ver que te dice.

—¿Tú crees que resulte? —cuestiono el de cabellos alborotados.

—Sí no lo creyera no te hubiera traído, ¿no crees? —añadió Krillin con cierto tono sarcástico ante la pregunta boba de su amigo.

—Si que sonaste parecido a Vegeta —señalo sonriente Gokuu.

—Oye, yo no me parezco en nada a él —gruño ante la comparación de su amigo.

—No te pongas así, solo fue un broma —trato de disculparse el saiya-jin realizando su pose de marca registrada de colocar su mano detrás de su cabeza.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, amigo. —guiño un ojo el pequeño —. Sólo espero que no te pongas nervioso, ¿OK?

—Yo jamás lo estoy.

—¿En serio?

—Sin contar a Chi-Chi, claro —ambos rieron un poco ante el comentario.

—Bueno. No perdamos más tiempo.

Mister Miser aun hablaba por teléfono mientras daba la última bocanada a su habano. Al reírse se pudo distinguir un brillo en su dentadura producto de un diente de oro que remplazaba a uno de los incisivos. No era que hubiera necesitado reponer un diente, sino que lo hizo ya que tenía un amor por la ostentación, aunque está rayara en lo vulgar. Así lo confirmaba el hecho de tener casi su peso en costosas y llamativas joyas, desde cadenas, anillos y un valioso reloj de aquel valioso metal. Gracias a su negocio tenía lo suficiente para darse esos lujos, ya que compraba a precios módicos autos dignos de ser convertidos en chatarras que con algunas 'modificaciones' dejaba presentables —y que regularmente a los veinte kilómetros terminaban hechos añicos —, además de contratar personal no calificado que le ahorraba dinero extra ya que no contaban con seguros ni gratificaciones. Mister Miser no sólo era un tipo desagradable sino también un pillo en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y le encantaba serlo.

—Tráemelo y veremos. Si me gusta tal vez te de unos veinte zennis —le decía al tipo del otro lado de la línea —. ¿Doscientos zennis? No te pagaré eso ¿Qué lo puedo vender diez veces más caro? Por supuesto, soy un hombre de negocios, pero no tiraré mi dinero a la basura por ese pedazo de chatarra, no soy ningún idiota; tu decides si los tomas o los dejas, nadie más te dará un centavo por esa lata andante —toma otra bocanada de su habano—. Muy bien, te daré treinta y eso por nuestra amistad. Tráelo pronto antes de que me arrepienta.

Termino con su puro tirándolo al suelo mientras colgaba el aparato, sonriente de haber timado a ese pobre tipo.

—Idiota —dijo dando media vuelta para encontrarse con dos hombres enfrente, reconociendo al más bajo como su empleado.

—Buenos días, Mister Miser —saludo Krillin respetuosamente a su jefe.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? Si es una aumento olvídalo, ya te dije que…

—No señor, no vengo por eso —"tacaño miserable" pensó Krillin para sí —. Es que… bueno… recuerda que hay un puesto disponible en el trabajo y quería saber si usted…

—Ve al grano que no tengo tu tiempo —ordeno el obeso tipo, encendiendo un nuevo puro.

—Quería saber si podía darle el empleo a mi amigo —Krillin le dio un pequeño codazo a Gokuu que lo hizo reaccionar.

—Hola —fue lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió decir al saiya-jin en ese instante.

—Oh Kami, ya lo valió… — susurro mientras coloco su mano en su preocupado rostro.

Mister Miser se ajusto sus oscuros anteojos mientras realizaba un completo escrutinio de arriba abajo al solicitante, revisando aquella expresión y estudiando la pétrea mirada de Gokuu. "Este tipo tiene cara de idiota" se dijo a si mismo el resultado de su cuidadosa inspección; una sonrisa se dibujo en su faz "Es perfecto".

—Te haré una pregunta muchacho y veré si eres indicado para el empleo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué? —Gokuu recibió un ligero golpe de Krillin por aquella forma de contestar, corrigiendo de inmediato —Digo, adelante.

Aquel tipo lo miro por algunos segundos en donde no soltó palabra alguna, parecía una eternidad para los amigos, quienes comenzaron a acumular sudor en sus frentes reflejo de la tensión existente en aquel momento; ni siquiera en sus épicas batallas en donde recaía en sus hombros el peso y destino del Universo, Son Gokuu se había sentido tan presionado, al igual que Krillin, que tragaba frecuentemente saliva, temiendo que si Gokuu no obtuviera la plaza la furia de Chi-Chi cayera sobre su humanidad. Por su parte aquel grotesco ser, tranquilamente se rascaba la barbilla para luego dar unas largas bocanadas a su tabaco. Después de la última exhalación, escupió al piso —más bien al zapato de Krillin para infortunio del bajito— y al fin realizo la tan ansiada pregunta que decidiría, tal vez, el destino de ambos guerreros.

—Dime… chico…

Gokuu asintió. Silencio absoluto.

—… ¿Tú crees…

El corazón de Krillin se aceleraba, mientras a su cabeza llegaban imágenes de la esposa de su mejor amigo torturándolo de dolorosas maneras, cerrando sus ojos para alejar aquellas funestas visiones de su mente.

—…que…

El saiya-jin apretaba fuertemente dientes y puños, esperando aquella pregunta. "Haz la maldita pregunta de una vez" pensó el saiya-jin, casi cayendo al punto de la irritación producto de aquella espera tortuosa.

—…debería…

"¿Debería?" pensaron al mismo tiempo los amigos.

—…comprarme un reloj nuevo? ¿Qué opinas, muchacho? —dijo mostrándole su muñeca en donde llevaba el costoso artefacto.

Gokuu y Krillin se fueron de espaldas ante aquella pregunta tan… idiota, que formulo aquel tipo. El primero en recuperarse de la impresión fue Gokuu quien sintió como su herencia saiya-jin se manifestaba ya que comenzaba a sentir la fuerte y salvaje necesidad de apalear a aquel sujeto por lo que le acababa de hacer pasar. Para su fortuna —o la de Mister Miser—, rápidamente aquel impulso homicida se desvaneció de inmediato, volviendo a tener el control de sí.

—Pues no creo que debería de cambiarlo. Se ve que funciona muy bien el que tiene — contesto el jefe de la familia Son.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Hai —expreso con un tono hastiado el saiya-jin.

—OK. Muchas gracias por tu opinión —dijo el hombre dando vuelta y emprendiendo rumbo con dirección a su oficina, parando en seco antes de cruzar la puerta y volviendo su cabeza al solicitante que se mantenía parado, sin perderlo de vista —. ¿Qué haces ahí parado, err…?

—Gokuu —completo la frase el susodicho.

"Que nombrecito" fue lo primero que cruzo por la cabeza de aquel desagradable sujeto al escuchar el nombre del moreno. — ¿Y que coño esperas? —interrogo con su característico tono agresivo —. Vete a trabajar, muchacho.

Gokuu al escuchar eso formo una enorme sonrisa, mientras agito sus puños con entusiasmo.

—¿De verdad estoy contratado? —pregunto el saiya como acto reflejo no habiendo procesado aun la buena nueva.

—¿Acaso no te lavaste las oídos? —añadió sarcásticamente —. Si no te vas a tu puesto mejor cambio de parecer.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor! —exclamo el saiya-jin dándole un fuerte apretón de manos que provoco que aquel abominable sujeto se retorciera de dolor, antes de que Krillin separa a su feliz amigo.

—Lo lamento, Mister Miser, es que mi amigo es muy entusiasta —rió apenado el mas bajo.

—Sí… eso parece —comento aun adolorido Miser.

—Bueno… Ya nos vamos a nuestros puestos —añadió Krillin quien con empezó a caminar hacia atrás llevándose a su amigo con él.

Miser los vio un poco antes que decidiera dar la vuelta e ir con rumbo a su oficina. "Creo que me voy arrepentir de contratar a esos zoquetes" cavilaba el hombre, ya que un mal presentimiento comenzó a acecharlo, aunque aquel sentimiento se desvaneció al recordar las caras de sus empleados "¡Pero como me divertí haciendo sufrir a esos vagos! Esas caras de idiotas que hicieron, fueron tan…". Una sonora carcajada retumbo por aquel sitio, siendo escuchado por todos en esa manzana.

—Si que tu jefe es un hombre muy feliz —apunto ingenuamente Gokuu al escuchar aquellas ensordecedoras carcajadas.

—Mas bien es un infeliz —espeto inconforme Krillin —. Aunque ya casi lo hechas a perder al final. Debe de estar de muy buen humor para que no te haya echado a patadas de aquí después de que casi le rompes la mano.

—No exageres, Krillin —sonrió el saiya —. No hice para nada fuerte ese saludo.

—Pero el jefe no es más que un simple humano, Gokuu. Aunque no hayas impreso mucha fuerza, para él es aun peligroso. A veces me sorprende que no sepas controlar bien tu fuerza y te descuides así.

Ante la severa observación de su amigo, Gokuu agacho un poco su cabeza avergonzado de que su entusiasmo le haya hecho cometer aquel error.

—Lo siento. Me deje llevar.

Krillin al observarlo se sintió mal consigo mismo y palmeo la espalda de Gokuu mientras le sonreía.

—Olvídalo, Gokuu. Yo no soy nadie para decirte esas cosas… Además de que una mano rota es lo menos que se merece ese patán de Mister Miser —comento el sonriente ex guerrero recreando mentalmente la imagen de su jefe revolcándose del dolor mientras su mano se hacia polvo. "Si que soñar no cuesta nada"

—¿Krillin?

—¿Eh? —la voz de su amigo alejaron a Krillin de sus fantasías —. Lo siento, está soñando despierto —confeso —. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—¿Qué exactamente tengo que hacer? —pregunto el saiya-jin a su amigo.

—Pues bien, básicamente esto es lo que tendrás que hacer… —de inmediato Krillin comenzó a explicarle a Gokuu todo lo referente a su trabajo, que debía de hacer y como manejarse, deseando con todo su corazón que el saiya-jin pudiera retener lo más de información posible y empezar esta jornada bien.

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, unos metros cerca de aquel lugar una silueta descendía al suelo, moviéndose sigilosamente hasta que pudo acercarse aquel negocio y burlar fácilmente la reja de malla que impedía el paso; con la misma precaución se acerco al sitio donde estaban los amigos hablando, ocultándose detrás de un auto color rojo sin que ellos se percataran. La infiltración fue exitosa. Se quedo ahí, observándolos cautelosamente, sin esperar que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Sin notar que estaban siendo observados, Krillin terminaba de darle las explicaciones y trucos de su nuevo empleo y que función realizaría.

—¿Quedo claro, Gokuu? —Krillin observa los ojos pétreos del saiya-jin quien sonrió.

—Estoy listo, amigo —asintió lleno de confianza.

El primer día de la vida laboral de Son Gokuu iniciaba, ¿pero podría terminarlo?

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, les pido disculpas por la tardanza en subir un nuevo capítulo del fanfic, pero tengo poco libre tiempo y casi no me ha dado tiempo de escribir; espero traerles el próximo en un espacio más breve. Ojalá esté capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia y crítica hacia mi historia es bienvenida. Un fuerte abrazo de mi parte y nuevamente gracias por su tiempo.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
